Evil Eye﻿ Weevil
Evil Eye Weevil is a villain who appeared in the Biker Mice From Mars animated TV series He was a dangerous criminal from outer-space and was sufficiently unstable that even Limburger himself was against him being released: unfortunately Limburger's protest came just a fraction too late and the monster was unleashed alongside his motorcycle "gang" (consisting of only two other, equally insane, creatures). Although comical in appearance (inspired by rockers such as Elvis) he was incredibly dangerous due to his ability to emit a beam of (presumably) empathic energy that heightened hostility in any living being it made contact with. Despite his initial reluctance Limburger is quick to take Evil Eye Weevil onboard after seeing how effective the "hostility ray" truly is when a misfire causes an innocent employee to violently throw her own boss out a window and quit her job. Limburger proceeds to form a plan to lure the Biker Mice out by making plans to destroy a wildlife reserve, knowing they would be opposed to the idea - at which point Evil Eye Weevil would be ready. Indeed as soon as the mice arrived Evil Eye Weevil flew overhead with the aid of a ramp, hitting all three of them with his "hostility ray" and caused them to start fighting amongst themselves: however Evil Eye Weevil experienced some "karma" in the fact his henchmen had forgotten to install a parachut to his motorbike, resulting him a classical "cartoon" fall from the sky into the forests nearby. The mice proceed to break up angrily and Charley arrives on the scene in time to witness an enraged Evil Eye Weevil chasing his minions towards Limburger's lair, instantly making her suspicious of what was truly going on. The effects of the "hostility ray" also wear off rather quickly on the mice due to their natures - however the previous argument had divided them and Limburger sent Evil Eye Weevil and his gang to pursue them. Evil Eye Weevil and his gang ambushed Modo first whilst he contemplated returning to his friends, proceeding to uproot a large tree and throw it onto the mouse before he could retaliate. Shortly afterwards Evil Eye Weevil and his gang ambush Vinnie, who (due to his egotistical nature) is still under the influence of the "hostility ray" - using a modified truck Evil Eye Weevil clamps Vinnie's motorbike in place and attempt to slam the mouse into a low-bridge. However Vinnie escapes and proceeds to fire small missiles that cause Evil Eye Weevil and his crew to crash the truck, yet due to a bad fall Vinnie soon passes out - allowing Evil Eye Weevil and his gang to capture him as well. Evil Eye Weevil failed in capturing Throttle however and the lone mouse staged a raid on Limburger's lair, freeing the other two - during the battle Evil Eye Weevil attempted to use his "hostility ray" against the mice but Throttle used Evil Eye Weevil's own mirror to deflect the ray onto the criminals, causing them to fight uncontrollably amongst themselves. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Criminals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Chaotic Evil